


Prompts

by fromxthexashes



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: please leave your prompts in the comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromxthexashes/pseuds/fromxthexashes
Summary: This work is meant to simply have a place to collect prompts for the From The Ashes series.





	Prompts

Seeing my series evolve from one story that I had started, stopped, continued again, and finally finished has been one of the greatest feelings of my life. I know it may sound corny, but it's nice to have it finished and posted on the internet as an accomplishment. Since I have gotten two prompts before, and I have just started posting the first few chapters of Promnesia, I figure now is a good time to create a work to simply have a place to have my prompts requested. I will take into consideration any and all prompts, and one person can request multiple things. When I fulfill my prompts, I do post them as a gift to those who requested (if they are a registered user).


End file.
